


Drowning in Lust

by haruruine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Content, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Handcuffs, Lemon, Might be OOC, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Typos, Vaginal Fingering, no happy ending i guess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruruine/pseuds/haruruine
Summary: Nash Gold. Jr membungkam marah ketika ia tahu bahwa timnya dikalahkan oleh sekumpulan monyet spesial bernama Vorpal Swords. Malam itu juga, ia datang kembali ke bar yang ada di Roppongi untuk mencari hiburan. [Anak kecil nggak boleh mampir!]





	Drowning in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Note: Latar waktu cerita ini diambil setelah kekalahan Tim Jabberwock melawan Tim Vorpal Swords.  
> Please enjoy and take your own risk~

Kamu membuka matamu perlahan. Rasanya berat sekali.

Kepalamu terasa sangat pusing dan kamu sedikit mual.

Perlahan-lahan, kamu mulai mengumpulkan kesadaranmu dan pandanganmu yang tadinya buram semakin jelas.

Ketika pandanganmu jelas sepenuhnya, kamu mendapati pemandangan seisi ruangan yang gelap namun masih bisa terlihat.

Tidak, ini bukan kamar tidurmu.

Atau kamar tidur asramamu.

Atau kamar tidur teman-temanmu.

Ruangan ini sangat asing.

Kamu belum pernah menginjakkan kakimu di sini sebelumnya.

“Aku…di mana…?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu mulai sadar sepenuhnya dan merasakan benda padat dingin yang bersentuhan pergelangan tanganmu. Tanganmu tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena tanganmu terikat ke kepala tempat tidur dengan—

“Borgol…?”

Seketika kamu merasa panik. Kamu berusaha meronta sekuat mungkin, namun apa daya. Tanpa sebuah kunci, borgol itu tidak akan terlepas.

Kamu menengok ke segala arah, menelusuri tiap sudut dan barang di ruangan tersebut jika menemukan benda kecil yang bisa melepas borgolmu ini.

Hasilnya? Nihil.

Kamu sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Kamu meneguk ludahmu sendiri, menandakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat mencekam.

Kamu melihat dirimu yang masih berpakaian lengkap seragam kerja paruh waktumu.

Ya, kamu kerja di sebuah bar dewasa akibat tekanan ekonomi yang sangat berat dan gaji di bar itu sangat menggiurkan sehingga kamu tidak bisa menolak untuk bekerja di bar tersebut.

Kamu berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang kamu lakukan sebelum kamu terperangkap di ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

_Kamu sedang bekerja seperti biasa di bar, sesuai dengan rutinitasmu. Mengobrol bersama para pelanggan, tertawa dan bercanda, membuatkan minuman dan beberapa kudapan._

_Tiba-tiba seorang gaijin* bersurai pirang memasuki bar dengan kasar, membuatmu dirimu dan pelanggan lainnya terkejut._

_Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, dan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arahmu karena kamulah satu-satunya pelayan yang terlihat di bar tersebut._

_“Ah…dia yang mampir tempo hari yang lalu…siapa namanya?”_

_“Uhm…Nash Gold..? Siapalah itu.”_

_“Ah ya, dia pemain basket dari Amerika itu ya. Sepertinya dia sedang sangat kesal karena ia kalah dari tim Jepang itu…”_

_Kamu sempat mendengar beberapa pelanggan berbicara dengan suara setengah berbisik di dekatmu._

_“Siapkan minuman terbaikmu dan kudapan juga! Bawakan aku juga perempuan penghibur!” seru Nash membuat dirimu sedikit terguncang._

_“Ta-tapi sir—“_

_Sebelum kamu membalas perkataannya, lelaki itu keburu pergi ke salah satu ruang VIP. Kamu meneguk ludahmu dan mengurungkan niatmu untuk mencegatnya._

_“Tapi kan ini hari ini tidak ada duti wanita penghibur…” gumammu sambil dilanda rasa takut._

_Kamu segera menyiapkan Tequila andalan barmu dan beberapa kudapan, kemudian segera membawakannya ke ruang VIP tempat lelaki itu pergi tadi. Kamu melangkahkan kakimu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut didampingi rasa takut dan ragu._

_“Mengapa kamu sendiri??? Di mana wanita penghiburnya???” tanya lelaki tersebut dengan nada yang mulai meninggi._

_Bingo. Reaksinya sesuai tebakanmu._

_Kamu menaruh pesanannya dengan hati-hati di meja depan lelaki tersebut, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah mendekati pintu ruangan._

_“Maaf sir, hari ini tidak ada wanita penghibur—“_

_“Apa?! Tidak ada satupun?? Bar macam apa ini??” potong Nash, menendang meja di depannya sehingga semua sajian yang kamu siapkan tadi tumpah dan berceceran._

_“Ma-maafkan kami! Wanita penghibur di bar kami selalu mengambil cuti di hari Selasa!” kamu segera membungkuk sambil meminta maaf, berharap semuanya akan cepat terselesaikan._

_Namun—_

_._

_._

_—semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapanmu._

_Laki-laki itu berdiri. Kamu sedikit mengangkat kepalamu dan mendapati lelaki tersebut sudah berada di hadapanmu._

_Kamu terkejut, dan bahkan semakin terkejut lagi ketika ia memojokkanmu ke tembok dengan kasar. Nampan yang sedari tadi kamu bawa terjatuh._

_“Kalau begitu, kaulah yang menggantikan mereka,” ucapnya dengan wajah yang bergerak semakin mendekat dengan wajahmu._

_Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi hitam._

.

.

.

.

Kamu tidak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang sudah terjadi sesudahnya. Rasa sakit di kepalamu semakin terasa dan tanganmu terasa kaku.

Sudah berapa lama kamu terborgol di sini? Terlebih lagi, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Apa sudah berganti hari?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di pikiranmu hingga akhirnya sebuah pintu di ruangan tersebut terbuka. Pancaran cahaya terang yang mengintip dari luar ruangan ikut menerangi sebagian ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu. Cahaya tersebut juga menerangi sosok seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut, yang tak lain adalah—

“Kau! Orang yang tadi!” serumu setelah melihat lelaki itu dengan senyuman sinisnya terpasang di wajahnya.

“Akhirnya kau sadar juga,” ucapnya sambil menutup pintu tersebut, menguncinya, dan menyalakan lampu ruangan.

Kamu refleks menutup kedua matamu yang belum terbiasa melihat cahaya secara langsung karena daritadi kamu berada di ruangan yang gelap.

“Omong-omong, namaku bukan orang yang tadi. Tapi namaku Nash,” ucapnya sambil mendekati dan menaiki tempat tidur tempat kamu terborgol.

“Kyaaa! Ja-jangan mendekat!!” kamu dengan spontan menendang wajah lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Nash tersebut. Kamu merasa beruntung hanya tanganmu yang terborgol sehingga kakimu masih bisa bergerak bebas.

Nash memegangi bekas tendanganmu di pipinya dengan geram. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sangat kesal dan atmosfer ruangan tersebut terasa memburuk.

Oh, kamu telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

Kamu baru saja membangkitkan amarah seorang monster yang sedang kelaparan dan siap menerkam mangsa di depannya, yaitu kamu sendiri.

Dengan kasar dan kuat, ia menahan kedua kakimu agar kamu tidak bergerak sesuka hatimu. Ia menelusuri tubuhmu dan mulai menghujani kecupan di jenjang lehermu.

Awalnya kamu meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, lama-lama sekujur tubuhmu terasa melemah akibat kecupan yang diselingi dengan permainan lidah di lehermu. Kamu pun berusaha menahan desahanmu.

Diam-diam, sembari terus menjilati lehermu, jemarinya menelusuri tubuhmu secara perlahan dan membuka paksa kancing seragammu hingga hampir semua kancingnya rusak dan putus. Kulitmu beserta bra berwarna pastel yang membungkusi dadamu terekspos dengan jelas.

“N-Nash- _san_ …a-apa yang—Aah!“

Nash menggigit lehermu keras, meninggalkan bekas gigitan di kulit putihmu dan ia menjilati bekas gigitan tersebut. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga kananmu.

“Mudah sekali meninggalkan gigitan di kulitmu,” ucapnya dengan suara bernafas di samping telingamu, membuatmu semakin melemah. Kemudian ia mulai menjilati dan menggigiti telingamu.

Kamu mulai tidak tahan dan mulai mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Kamu cukup sensitif jika orang memainkan telingamu. Apalagi sekarang ini. Permainan yang sangat nakal.

Tangan Nash tidak berhenti di situ saja. Buah dadamu yang masih terbungkus bra itu diremas-remas olehnya, membuatmu mengerang cukup keras. Rasa panas pun menjalar di sekujur tubuhmu.

“Nash- _san_ …be-berhen..ti…huff…”

“Kamu berkata seperti itu di saat wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kamu menikmatinya? Kamu bercanda kan?” ujar Nash di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Kamu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahmu terasa sangat panas, air matamu mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit melewati pipimu.

Nash akhirnya membuka bra milikmu dan melemparnya asal, memampangkan sepasang buah dadamu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat menggoda bagi Nash.

Dia tersenyum singkat, kemudian mulai melahap salah satu putingmu sementara puting yang satu lagi dimainkan oleh jarinya. Kamu tidak sungkan lagi untuk mengerang, kamu terlalu lelah untuk menahan semuanya.

Putingmu dijilat, diulum, dihisap, dan juga digigit. Rasa sakit perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat, membuat seisi kepalamu kosong dan tak lagi bisa berpikir hal-hal lain selain momen yang kamu rasakan saat ini.

Kenikmatan momen ini mulai mendominasi isi kepalamu.

Cukup puas dengan memainkan putingmu, tangannya mulai secara perlahan, bergerak turun ke bawah. Menyentuh daerah feminim milikmu yang masih dibalut celana seragammu.

“Eh?! Jangan di sana—ahh! Uh…hngh…”

Kamu menggigit bibirmu, merasakan daerah tersebut dielus-elus, terkadang sambil ditekan masuk ke dalam. Kamu merasakan sebuah gesekan dengan kain di dalamnya.

Gesekan-gesekan tersebut membuat daerah kewanitaanmu sedikit basah.

Suasana mulai memanas, Nash mulai melepas atasan pakaiannya. Ia memanjati tubuhmu, menindihnya, dan mulai memberimu ciuman tepat di bibirmu.

Lidahnya mulai merambat ke buah bibirmu, namun kamu berusaha menutup rapat-rapat agar lidah tersebut tidak memasuki mulutmu.

Seketika, dua tangannya meringkus dan meremas bokongmu, membuatmu teralihkan dan membuka mulut secara tidak sadar.

Di kesempatan tersebut, lidahnya berkesempatan memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutmu tanpa panjang pikir.

Terjadilah permainan lidah di dalam mulut kalian berdua yang sangat intens dan panas, yang membuat lama-kelamaan nafas kalian berdua memburu. Kemudian Nash melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut, membentuk seuntai saliva yang tersambung dari mulut ke mulut, dan terputus ketika jarak yang dibuat semakin jauh.

Tak cukup menutupi rasa lapar, Nash mulai membuka kancing celanamu dan menariknya sampai terlepas dari kakimu, kemudian dilempar jauh dari ranjang. Tanpa disadari, Nash ikut menarik celana dalammu bersamaan dengan celana luarmu, sehingga dari pinggul sampai ujung kakimu langsung terpampang terlanjang dengan jelas.

“Uh…Nash- _san_ …hentikan…hiks…”

Badanmu mulai bergetar dan bulir-bulir air mata terus bertetesan mengaliri pipimu.

Kamu merasa semakin takut, sangat takut.

Percayalah, biarpun kamu bekerja di bar orang dewasa, kamu masih menjaga keperawananmu. Menjaganya layaknya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Tapi hari ini, saat ini juga, seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal latar belakangnya, hanya sebuah nama yang kamu ketahui darinya, akan mencuri keperawananmu yang berharga itu.

Ia sempat terhenti. Memperhatikanmu dengan seksama. Kamu tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat itu, namun kamu sangat sekali berharap ia akan mengubah pikirannya dan menghentikan semua kegiatan ini.

Barangkali ia masih mempunyai hati nurani.

Tapi...

...apa dia benar-benar punya?

Hal ini masih menjadi pertanyaan. Namun, sebodoh apapun harapanmu, kamu benar-benar berharap semua ini akan berhenti dan ia dapat kembali menjalani kehidupanmu dengan normal.

Ia kemudian mengeliminasikan jarak antara wajah kalian berdua. Kamu menutup kedua matamu. Ia mengecup bibirmu pelan, lalu menuju telingamu lagi.

“Kau pikir, aku bisa berhenti begitu saja kalau yang di bawah sana sudah _excited_ seperti ini?” sedikit berbisik, namun membuatmu terjengah.

Benar saja, di bawah sana kamu bisa merasakan sebuah ‘tonjolan’ yang menyentuh kulitmu, biarpun masih terbalut dengan kain celananya.

“Guh..?!”

Nash kembali bermain dengan payudaramu. Ia mengulum putingmu yang berwarna merah muda dan juga menghisapnya, membuat dirimu mendesah lagi.

Salah satu tangan Nash turun mengikuti postur tubuhmu, kemudian sampai ke daerah kewanitaanmu. Ia menjamah daerah terlarang milikmu, memijat klitoris yang mulai menegang. Jarinya pun bergerak di sekitar lubang milikmu dengan nakal.

“Uhn…N-Nash- _san_ …tolong…ja-jangan…” pintamu diselingi desahan yang mulai terdengar sensual di telinga Nash.

Perlahan-lahan, Nash mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam, bergerak ke sana dan ke sini, kemudian memasukkan jari lainnya. Jarinya bergerak liar di dalam sampai ia menyentuh satu titik, membuatmu menggelinjang secara tiba-tiba.

“Ah…jadi di situ ya tempatnya…” gumam Nash pada dirinya sendiri sambil kembali memainkan jarinya di dalam dan memasang senyum nakal, membuatmu membusurkan punggungmu.

Semakin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya orgasme kamu pun datang.

“Hah…hah…hah…” kamu terengah terengah. Bertanya-tanya kapan semua ini berakhir, dan tubuhmu sudah tidak berdaya untuk memberontak.

Selagi kamu mengatur napasmu, kamu tertegun melihatnya membuka resleting celananya. Menampangkan member miliknya yang sudah naik ke atas, menunggu untuk dipuaskan.

 _“Besar…”_ batinmu ditemani rasa takut yang semakin mencekam dirimu. Jantungmu berdegup sangat hebat.

Nash kemudian menyentuhkan ujung membernya ke permukaan lubang dirimu. Perlahan-lahan ia memasuki lubangmu, membuatmu mengerang sambil menangis.

Baru ujungnya saja yang masuk, tiba-tiba ia mendorong semuanya masuk secara paksa, menerobos dinding sucimu dan membuatmu bergejolak tak karuan serta menjerit kesakitan.

_“S-sakit…uh…”_

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Nash mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara maju dan mundur. Kamu menangis sambil mendesah tak karuan dan sangat sensual, membuat Nash semakin terangsang untuk bergerak semakin cepat. Kamu mengepalkan kedua tanganmu yang masih terborgol di atas, menahan rasa sakit.

Semakin cepat bergerak, lama-kelamaan tubuh kalian berdua bergetar dan mencapai klimaks. Kamu kembali terengah-engah. Nash mengeluarkan benih-benih yang mulai terasa hangat mengalir di dalammu.

 _“Oh Tuhan…dia tidak memakai kondom…? Bagaimana aku ini nantinya?”_ umpatmu dalam hati, berharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

Nash kemudian mengeluarkan member miliknya dari lubangmu, bersamaan dengan cairan-cairan putih dan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari dalam.

_“Akhirnya…akhirnya ini bera—“_

Nash kemudian membalikkan tubuhmu, membuat dirimu menghadap kepala ranjang. Kamu pun tidak bisa menatap wajah Nash.

Lagi-lagi, kamu merasakan penisnya menyentuh lubang milikmu.

“Nash- _san_ …kita kan baru aja—Aah!”

Sebelum kamu menyelesaikan omonganmu, Nash kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam, kemudian kembali bergerak dengan liar.

Lagi-lagi kamu mengerang, namun kali ini rasa dan sensasinya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

 _"Damn…somehow...I am starting to feel good…”_ batinmu sambil merasakan penis Nash yang bergesekan langsung dengan dinding kulitmu di dalam.

Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu mulai tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang tidak terduga ini.

.

.

.

.

.

“Uuuh…!” Lagi-lagi Nash mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam dirimu.

Kalian sudah berhubungan intim selama beberapa kali, entah pastinya berapa kali karena kamu pun tidak peduli sama sekali untuk menghitungnya. Rasanya nikmat sekali sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir secara logika lagi.

Nash kemudian melepas tautan borgolmu dari kepala tempat tidur, kemudian ia mendudukkanmu di atas pangkuannya. Tanganmu yang masih bertautan satu sama lain dengan borgol berada di belakang leher Nash.

“N-Nash- _san_ —”

“Panggil aku Nash saja.”

Nash menggenggam kedua buah pantatmu dengan telapak tangannya yang cukup besar. Wajar saja tangannya besar, ia adalah seorang pemain basket yang cukup terkenal dari Amerika. Kemudian ia sedikit mengangkatmu. Ia kembali mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangmu.

Spontan, kamu langsung memeluk Nash dan menenggelamkan wajahmu di pundak Nash. Kamu kembali mendesah ketika penis itu kembali masuk dan bersentuhan dengan dinding kewanitaanmu, kemudian Nash kembali menggerakkan pinggulmu secara vertikal dengan cepat.

“Ahn…ah…! Ahh…. _ki…kimochii…_ uhn… _”_

“Oh, kamu mulai jujur pada dirimu sekarang ya…uh…” ucap Nash terdengar ikut menikmati momen.

Nash kemudian menciummu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu dan kemudian terjadilah pergulatan daging tak bertulang tersebut di antara kalian berdua. Kadang saling mendorong dan menjilat. Sungguh pergulatan yang panas.

Tak lupa Nash yang tetap bergerak liar, menjatuhkanmu kembali ke ranjang dan bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat.

“Nash… _h-harder…please…uh…”_

Nash semakin terangsang dengan permohonanmu barusan, mempercepat gerakannya. Permainan ini pun semakin panas, bahkan suara decitan ranjang tempat kalian berdua beradu mulai terdengar saking liarnya benturan dan hantaman antarkulit.

Akal budimu sudah lenyap dari pikiranmu, tidak peduli lagi akan hal-hal lain yang akan terjadi nantinya, kalian berdua tenggelam dalam hawa nafsu yang tidak terkendali.

Yang terpenting, kalian merasakan kepuasan, yang entah berujung atau tidak.

 

* * *

 

* _gaijin:_ orang asing, orang dari luar Jepang

 

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya nulis fanfic lagi;;;;;;

Tapi sekalinya nongol, malah jadi Rated M! :"DD

I know this is really bad, tapi ini sebenernya pertanggungjawaban buat temanku karena aku udah buat dia jadi maso;;;;;;;;

Maafkan aku ya beb. Aku tau kamu baca ini kok /yha/ Semoga kamu suka dengan kemampuan nulisku yang seperti ini :"D

Sekian salam penutup dari saya hehe. Maafkan bila otakku ini terlalu mesum ato gimana, aku juga malu sendiri pas bacanya huhu

_Mata ne~_


End file.
